Un gamin bien dérangeant
by WilliamDraw
Summary: Première rencontre entre le capitaine de la 12ème division et Akon, en prison, il y a bien longtemps. Oui, Mayuri peut paraitre un peu ooc, mais c'est une fanfic! Gardez ça en tête ;


Je voulais écrire quelque chose à propos de la relation entre Akon (petit) et Mayuri, sachant qu'ils ont tous deux été sortis du Nid des Asticots... j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer ceci.

J'espère que vous aimerez aussi... mais je la considère comme un travail en cours. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Il se pencha un peu, décollant le haut de son dos du rocher poreux, tendant le cou. Il fallait qu'il arrête de faire ce bruit. Il sortait déjà si peu souvent de sa cellule. Il fallait vraiment que ce microbe insignifiant cesse de polluer son ouïe. Le vacarme remplissait l'enceinte souterraine du Nid des asticots, mais il crut être le seul à pouvoir l'entendre, voyant le manque de réaction des autres détenus. Il se décolla de la paroi rocheuse et fit quelques pas vers la table où se tenait le très jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, occupé à quelque activité trop bruyante à son goût. Il remarqua sans ciller que les gardes portaient désormais tous leur attention sur lui. Quels sots. De quoi ont-ils peur? Il sourit pour lui-même, connaissant très bien la réponse. Il en avait blessé plusieurs, certains se trouvaient ici-même.<p>

Il continua à avancer, puis s'arrêta un bon mètre derrière la chaise du gamin.

Les gardiens s'étaient tous rapprochés, très discrètement. L'un d'entre eux sursauta au son de sa voix.

« T'es sourd, morveux? Je t'ai demandé de faire moins de bruit. »

Le « scritch » jusque, là incessant, stoppa. Le jeune garçon releva la tête, sans pour autant se tourner vers lui.

« C'est pas trop tôt, gamin. »

Tournant lentement les talons, il crut l'entendre souffler bruyamment par le nez. Ou bien était-ce seulement un soupir, peut-être pleurait-il? L'aurait-il effrayer au point de le faire pleurer. Il ne fut pas pris de remords, loin de là, mais il se retourna à nouveau. Faisant un vif pas en avant, il tenta de poser sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Il haussa la voix, sifflant.

« Allez, n'exagères pas, je ne... » L'un des gardes s'était élancé et avait repoussé sa main de sa manche. D'un air blasé et immobile, il leva les yeux vers ce dernier.

« Deux pas en arrière, Kurotsuchi. »

Il avait l'habitude, ça ne lui donnait presque plus ce sentiment de pouvoir sur les autres qu'il avait avant. Il haussa légèrement un sourcil, retroussant la lèvre, dédaigneux.

« Je t'ai dit de reculer, j... »

« J'm'en fous. »

La voix du gosse qui leur tournait le dos sur sa chaise se fit entendre. Tous deux stoppèrent leur querelle silencieuse nettement. Le garde se tourna vers lui, Mayuri ne daigna que tourner ses prunelles jaunes vers lui. Le garde bafouilla.

« Que..quoi? »

« J'ai dit : je m'en fous si il me touche. »

« T...Tu sais petit, il est très dangereux... »

« Je m'en fous j'ai dit. »

Le garde recula. Il vit avec effroi que Mayuri avait le visage tourné vers l'enfant, un sourire uniquement sur le coin gauche de sa face, les yeux grands ouverts, brillant lugubrement d'un éclat doré inquiétant dans le noir du maquillage.

Il l'entendu murmurer.

« Fascinant... »

Il fut pris de panique.

« Remettez Kurotsuchi dans sa cellule, il est assez sorti pour aujourd'hui! »

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de bouger, bien qu'il en eut le pouvoir, une dizaine de bras le maintenait et l'éloignèrent du gosse. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il le vit se tourner en un saut sur sa chaise. Le dévisageant de son regard noir, sans sourcils, les cheveux ébouriffés tombant sur sa face ronde. Puis tout ce qu'il put contempler resta encore et toujours les barreaux de sa cage métallique.

Il s'empêcha de sombrer dans l'angoisse, fermant les yeux, comme toujours, orientant ses méninges vers tous ces calculs, toutes ces formules, toutes ces diss...

« Vous dormez ? »

Il ouvrit ses yeux en un battement de cœur. Le gosse de cette après-midi se trouvait devant lui, derrière les barreaux. Debout, les mains et le front contre les tiges métalliques, le scrutant sans grande expression.

Il ne répondit pas, refermant les yeux.

« Comment tu as pu arriver jusqu'ici? »

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de très malpoli. »

Il ouvrit un œil, uniquement, le braquant d'un éclat de feu sur le sale môme.

« Je te pris de répéter?... »

« Je vous poses une question, au lieu de me répondre vous m'en posez une autre. C'est malpoli. »

« Dits-moi...tu as du avoir une maman très à cheval sur ses principes, gamin... »

« Oui, elle était poli, elle, au moins. »

Il referma ses yeux, tentant de se concentrer à nouveau. Cette présence, merde alors, elle le dérangeait. Autant faire avec. Au moins un moment.

Il rouvrit une paupière, y ajoutant un soupir.

« Donc : comment t'es-tu retrouvé ici? »

« Vous votre maman devait pas être très poli, non? Ou alors elle vous a mal élevé. »

Il ouvrit un deuxième œil. Le regard agacé.

« ...votre maman elle est comme vous?...ou elle est norm... »

« _Normale_? Je suis pas normal, moi? »

Il crut lire une once d'expression sur le visage du gamin.

« Si, si, je...vous, avec les trucs, aux oreilles, et le noir là... »

Le visage tourné légèrement sur le côté, Mayuri Kurotsuchi ne sut quoi lui dire, ses sourcils retombèrent.

« ...c'est juste pour décorer? Non? »

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Je suppose que tu le sais. »

« Je m'en fous. »

« Tu aimes bien dire ça, hein... »

« Oui, c'est vrai, je m'en fous, de tout. Mais j'ai de l'intérêt pour vous, je veux savoir pourquoi vos oreil... »

« Je n'en ait plus. » D'un bruit métallique dérangeant, il tourna le pivot du cône qui recouvrait son orifice auditif droit. Le bout doré s'ôta, laissant apparaître une cavité légèrement creuse faite du même métal.

L'enfant ne recula pas, même : il força d'avantage son visage contre les barreaux, observant avidement.

« Votre maman aussi a ça? »

Mayuri fixa l'ornement à nouveau, l'air plus agacé que jamais.

« Tu commences à me saouler avec tes questions, le mioche... »

« Mais elle... »

« NON, elle n'a pas ça! »

« Ahhh, donc vous avez une maman normale! Comme la mienne! »

« Oui voilà, mon Dieu... »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en haut des grands escaliers de pierre, le petit fila se cacher au bout du couloir, puis il n'entendit plus rien.

Un garde descendit les longues marches et se plaça devant Mayuri. Toujours assis sur le banc en marbre.

« C'est l'heure de pioncer, Kurotsuchi. Et tu devras te pieuter tôt les prochains temps, l'ancien troisième siège de la 2ème veux passer te voir dans le mois qui vient. Il pensera quoi s'il te voit avec une tronche de macchabée? Aller, je compte sur toi. »

« Cet homme stupide... »

« C'est pas mes affaires ça. »

Mayuri haussa un sourcil, la bouche pincée, le regardant s'éloigner puis disparaître dans le noir de l'escalier. Soupirant encore, il se résigna à faire sa toilette et aller dormir.

Comme chaque soir, il acheva le même rituel, les ornements, le maquillage, sachant avec un découragement futur qu'il devra l'appliquer à nouveau le matin suivant.

Il était assis sur son « lit », se regardant dans l'eau brillante de la bassine qu'il tenait sur ses genoux, eux-mêmes couverts d'une serviette ocre. Il lava ses cheveux, puis frotta ses avants bras et son torse, enlevant les dernières trainées blanches.

Une fois fini, il laissa retomber ses bras sur ses cuisses, toujours penché vers sa propre réflexion. Il tâtait son visage, encore moite, comme le haut de son corps.

« Ah, ben je vois maintenant, vous avez un visage normal... »

Il renversa un peu de l'eau de sa toilette tant il sursauta au son de cette voix. Le gosse était à nouveau contre les barreaux, comme s'il n'en avait jamais bougé. Il l'avait complètement oublié, celui-là.

Ses cheveux gouttaient dans ses yeux et sur son nez, il avait les sourcils froncés et la bouche tordue.

« Bordel de m...! T'es encore là toi? »

« Oui, m'sieur Kurotsuchi. »

« Eh bien dégages, morveux, t'as une chance inouïe que le gros lourdaud qui vient de remonter ne t'ai pas vu! »

« Pas morveux, Akon. »

« Akon... »

Il crut le voir à peine sourire, lorsqu'il prononça son prénom. Le petit s'appuya à nouveau le visage contre les barreaux.

« Oui m'sieur! C'est le prénom que ma donnée ma maman! J'aime qu'on m'appelle comme ça...ici personne ne m'appelle comme ça... »

Mayuri haussa un sourcil. Il souffla légèrement et se leva, ayant pris soin au préalable de nouer le drap autour de sa taille. Il alla vider la bassine dans l'évier miniature de sa cellule.

Akon laissa son regard d'enfant se balader sur le dos nu devant lui.

Sa voix curieuse s'éleva, encore.

« Et vous votre maman vous a appelé comment? »

Il vit Mayuri laisser tomber la bassine dans un bruit effroyable au fond de l'évier. Il soupira bruyamment, baissant la tête, se soutenant à la force de ses bras. Puis il se tourna vers lui et se colla au barreau, comme pour l'intimider. Akon laissa alors ses yeux glisser vers la poitrine hâlée. La vue de deux trois cicatrices le fit jubiler.

« Et ça? Et ça? » Il alla jusqu'à poser une main potelée sur le pectoral gauche de Mayuri.

« Vous avez fait la guerre? Vous étiez un shin... »

Il sentit la main de l'homme aux cheveux bleus gifler la sienne. Mayuri le saisit par le col de son yukata et le força d'avantage contre les barreaux, leurs nez de touchèrent.

« Tu cherches quelque chose toi, je me trompe? »

Akon posa ses yeux d'enfant sur la bouche tordue de Mayuri, puis dans ses yeux dorés qui le regardaient avec haine.

« ...mais fait bien attention, morveux, je suis pas aussi patient et encore moins stupide que tous les autres dehors, là... »

Il arrêta de froncer ses sourcils. Le gosse qu'il tenait désormais au-dessus du sol tremblait de sanglots, des larmes timides coulaient sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne sut quoi faire. Il reposa doucement le gamin sur ses pieds.

« Je...hey petit, calmes toi, je ne te ferais pas de mal, j... »

« Oui je cherche quelque chose, m'sieur... » Il s'assit en face des barreaux, frottant ses yeux dans ses petits poings.

Mayuri était déboussolé. Il s'accroupit, les coudes au-dessus de sa tête, se tenant aux barreaux.

« Tu cherches quoi?... »

« Quelqu'un à qui parler, m'sieur... »

Mayuri leva les yeux au ciel, sa poitrine retomba contre le fer froid, aussi froid que sa peau.

« Mon D... écoute, gam... »

« Akon. »

« ….Akon, je suis pas le genre de personne qui soit douée pour ça, je... »

« Mais si m'sieur, je suis sûr que si, vous m'intéressez.. »

« ...ça devient malsain, là... »

Akon le regarda, avec incompréhension.

« Vous êtes pas comme les autres. Je suis sur qu... »

« Laisses tomber, gamin, on s'est jamais plu de ma compagnie. »

Il baissa les yeux vers ses propres genoux, ajustant la serviette de bain.

Akon se mit à brailler de plus belle. Mayuri agitât une main pour le faire taire.

« Tchhh! Bon tu veux parler de quoi? Aller, deux minutes et tu bouges de la, gam...Akon. »

Le petit leva des yeux brillants vers lui, essuyant une joue. Il saisit ses pieds dans ses mains, comme un enfant le ferait. Son visage s'apaisa.

« Alors... »

« Alors quoi... »

« ...c'est quoi le nom que votre maman vous a donné? »

Mayuri baissa les yeux vers lui, la bouche pincée. Il soupira, encore et toujours, et décida de s'assoir, de toute manière, à quoi bon luter?

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, fixant le gosse.

« Mayuri. »

« ah... »

« ..ça te plait pas? »

« …Et votre maman, elle s'appelle comment? »

« On avait dit deux minutes, elles sont écoulées, bonne nuit g... »

« S'il vous plait. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver encore tout seul. Juste une minute de plus... »

Mayuri prit sa tête à deux mains. Puis il se leva d'un bond et alla s'assoir sur le lit, regardant Akon de haut.

« J'ai dit stop, ça ne m'amuses plus, va au dodo. »

« Vous me forcez à rester. »

En un instant, le gosse s'était trouvé devant lui, mais cette fois, de son côté des barreaux. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'avec sa corpulence malingre il aurait pu se faufiler entre les barres de fer. Il était stupéfait, mais faisait tout pour le cacher, restant droit, les mains liées. Il haussa dédaigneusement un sourcil, pinçant une narine.

Akon, les yeux toujours brillants, lui sourit, content. Il tordait ses doigts, fier de ce qu'il venait de faire, sachant très bien qu'il venait de lui clouer le bec.

Mayuri n'avait plus, du tout, mais alors plus du tout, envie de jouer à quoi que ce soit.

« Faits ce que tu veux, petit, moi je dors, bonne nuit. »

« Mais j... »

En moins de temps qu'il lui en prit pour le dire, Mayuri avait enfilé un yukata blanc et s'était couché sous ses draps, montrant son dos au gamin.

Ce dernier resta là un instant, silencieusement, fixant d'un regard morne les cheveux bleus qui baignaient sur l'oreiller.

Mayuri ferma les yeux, se forçant à nouveau à entrer dans cette transe intellectuelle si familière, presque apaisante. Il fut tiré de son assoupissement philosophique par un gigotement dans son dos. Il fronça les sourcils. Le petit Akon venait de se glisser sous ses draps, contre son dos. Il fit mine de dormir, peut-être qu'un manque de réaction le ferait partir?

Il n'en fut rien.

« Vous dormez? »

Mayuri continua de feinter. Gardant les yeux fermement clos.

Akon se tut un instant, il passa ses petites mains sous sa tête et fixa le plafond.

« Wow, la vue que vous avez tous les soirs avant de dormir est pas très jolie... »

Mayuri resta de marbre, relevant le drap au-dessus de son nez.

Akon sourit pour lui-même. Puis son expression se dissipa.

« Elle me manque, ma maman... »

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir, les yeux toujours tournés vers le plafond.

« Je sais que je la verrait jamais plus, ici, mais je sais que comme tous les autres...je vais l'oublier... »

Mayuri l'entendit étouffer un sanglot.

« ...ils oublient tous leur maman, moi j'ai peur...j'ai peur d'être triste toute ma vie, mais j'ai peur ...de l'oublier, ma maman elle mérite pas que je l'oublie... »

Mayuri ouvrit à moitié ses prunelles dorées et les posa sur un point invisible dans le mur face à lui.

« S'il vous plait, parlez-moi de la vôtre...je veux pas…être le seul à... »

Il l'entendit pleurer à chaudes larmes. Les minces sourcils de Mayuri étaient un peu haussés, il avait l'impression que la chaleur - déjà si peu présente en temps normal- venait de quitter définitivement son corps. Ses méninges de défirent de ses raisonnements intelligibles et furent happés par quelque chose qu'il pourrait nommer... mélancolie? Mais il n'en était pas tout à fait sûr.

Akon pleurait, parlant toujours dans le vent.

« Elle vous aimait votre maman, hein? Je suis sûr que oui, je suis sûr que vous ne vous en souvenez plus, vous non plus...les adultes, sont tous pareils, vous avez tous oublié, tous, tout, ces belles choses...qu'une maman vous dit...qu… »

« ...bien sûr que oui, elle m'aimait... »

Akon se tut un instant, étouffant un peu ses pleurs.

« Elle...vous manque? »

« Non. »

Au moment même où il le dit, Mayuri ne put s'empêcher de fermer brusquement les paupières, les dents serrées. Il crut qu'une partie de son cœur si froid allait exploser. Même son ventre le faisait souffrir. Comme si ce « non » venait d'enfoncer des aiguilles à tricoter dans tout son corps.

Akon se tourna vers lui, face à son dos.

« Pourquoi elle vous manque pas, votre maman...? Elle était pas gentille?... »

« ...pourquoi elle me manquerait? »

« Parce qu'une maman ça nous aime, on peut que aimer quelqu'un qui nous aime... »

« Conneries... »

« …je suis sure que ça, c'est pas elle qui vous l'a appris... elle avait les yeux dorés comme vous, votre maman? »

Mayuri serra les poings, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, un spasme le parcourut et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il serra les dents d'avantage, enfonçant les ongles de sa main droite dans le dos de sa main gauche.

Akon poursuivit, remarquant sa réaction malgré le fait qu'il lui tourne le dos.

« Vous avez surement pas oublié sa voix, non?...le parfum qu'elle a, l'odeur de son maquillage quand elle vous embrasse après le travail le soir...la mienne travaillait, c'est pour ça que je me souviens de ça...et le timbre de sa voix, hein... je me souviens plus bien de ça...elle avait les yeux comme vous, alors?... »

Mayuri porta ses mains à ses yeux, comme pour se contenir d'exploser.

« ...oui, ils avaient la même couleur que les miens... »

« Vous aimiez votre maman, hein, m'sieur Kurotsuchi... »

« Oui, Akon, pitié, assez avec ça... »

Akon se tut, Mayuri le remarqua à peine, tentant toujours avec peine de masquer ses sanglots. Il tenta de se calmer, de se détendre. Il sentit la chaleur de la joue et des petits poings du gosse entre ses omoplates, au travers du tissus fin. Il venait de se blottir en boule, contre lui.

« ...je suis encore plus triste maintenant, m'sieur...j'ai pas voulu vous faire de la peine. Je voulais juste un peu diminuer la mienne...mais je crois pas être la personne la plus malheureuse du monde, non m'sieur, loin de là... »

Mayuri sentit l'un des petits poings s'ouvrir et se poser sur son épaule droite qui dépassait légèrement de sous le drap.

Pour la première fois depuis si longtemps, il sentit ce contacte chaud, chaleureux, humain. Une larme coula encore, mouillant d'avantage l'oreiller déjà trempé.

« ...je suis sure qu'elle vous aimerait encore maintenant votre maman...même si vous...avez des trucs bizarres...je sais qu'elle vous aimerait toujours car un jour vous étiez son enfant, comme moi. »

Akon se tut, il ne prononça plus un mot.

Ce fut la première nuit, aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, pendant laquelle Mayuri n'eut recours à ses somnifères intellectuels pour trouver le sommeil. La fatigue le terrassa rapidement, bercé par la respiration calme de l'enfant dans son dos. Son sommeil fut lourd et profond.

Il ouvrit les yeux, la lueur ambiante avait faiblement changé, ce qui indiquait que c'était le matin. Il se retourna avec précaution, mais trouva l'autre côté du drap retourné et le lit: vide.

Il soupira et plaça ses bras sous son crâne, reluquant le plafond si familier.

* * *

><p>Je pense que la suite viendra bientôt :) à voir...<p> 


End file.
